Since the launch of text based chat rooms, the Internet has generated numerous technological methodologies for individuals to communicate with other individuals and systems. This expansion of connectivity and associated technologies eventually led to the development of social networking websites. These social networking sites have grown dramatically since their inception, resulting in hundreds of millions of registered users. These social networking websites comprise a numerous and vast association of individuals that have connected themselves to one another for the purpose of chatting, profiling, blogging, and the sharing of information. Given the size and success of these social networks, the occurrence of undesirable activities was inevitable.
Social networks have been affected by Internet-related crimes, such as cyberstalking and cyber-bullying. Typically, cyberstalking is the use of information and communications technology by an individual to harass another individual. Cyberstalking may take many forms, including but not limited to the solicitation of minors for sexual or other illegal purposes, the inappropriate monitoring of targeted individuals, the transmission of threats, harassment, and identity theft or impersonation. Cyberstalking is often perpetrated by an adult, and may be perpetrated against a minor. Although sometimes similar, cyber-bullying is typically perpetrated by one or more minors against another minor. Cyber-bullying may occur when a minor is repeatedly tormented, threatened, harassed, humiliated, embarrassed, or otherwise targeted by another minor(s) using technological means, including but not limited to a social network, text messaging, email, instant messaging, blogging, micro-blogging, and the like.
A significant concern of a social network user is becoming a victim of cyberstalking and/or cyber-bullying. Related to this concern is the ability of an individual to know with reasonable certainty with whom he or she is communicating. Currently, social networks do not utilize sufficiently reliable identity verification systems. Generally, an individual with any intention, whether criminal or otherwise, may become a social network member. With little or no barriers to entry, there is a continuing need in the art for a secure system for reducing the incidents of cyberstalking, cyber-bullying, or other forms of cybercrime.